Not Enough Room
by LilVirga
Summary: Fang wants to spend the day with Vanille, but of course every single damn person has to get in their way. Fang x Vanille


**Not Enough Room**

Vanille was way too nice. Back when Oerba was still alive if anybody was greedy enough to asks for seconds after they just had a pleasant meal, she will give up half her meat to them. That's not fair! Or if we are playing a game, she will let the other team win!

Here's when it just about got on my nerves.

Since we no longer have to worry about the L'cie bull, we decided that me and Vanille should settle down together. It has been six months and they are slowly rebuilding their Cocoon again, yet they promised us that they won't destroy all of it. They were even nice enough to only take one sixth of the land, while the rest of our home is still the lush plains.

Thank maker, eh?

Well, eighter though we could live in the luchous plains, we think since it will be only us two that will go to those said plains, we thought it will be safer if we just lived in the city and come to the plains whenever we feel like it, since we would have been going there anyway for little missions the PSICOM will send us on.

So I got pretty much everything I want. Vanille, the danger behind us, a home, a new family, our Pulse to still be intact, yeah things are going good.

But why do I feel like I'm missing out on the most important thing. I have Vanille, but I don't have her time.

The only time I get to see her is in the mornings when we wake up, but we're rushing to start our day. We go on missions, but we're so busy doing that, that we don't have time to actually talk to each other. Then at night, she is so exhausted that she doesn't even change her clothes!

And if I can't have Vanille, then I don't want this house, Pulse, those damn other people who get more attention from Vanille then me, or the sky even!

I would trade all my possessions in just to have my old Vanille back!

Well, PSICOM says that since we've worked so hard, we deserved a day off. And you guys all know what I'm gonna do with that time! I'm gonna eat with Vanille, Explore Pulse with Vanille, Cuddle with Vanille, then at the end of the day sleep with Vanille. Maybe even "sleep" with Vanille.

"Fang!"

I opened my eyes when I heard a woman yell my name. Standing by the doorway was Lightning in all her sunshine and rainbows to start my day.

"Get up!" the pink haired soldier commanded.

I looked at the clock, waiting for the fuzzy green numbers to be coherent.

8:30am.

"Damn it, Lightning!" I cursed as I focused my attention back at the soldier. She wasn't in her usual uniform but was wearing a tan jacket with a denim skirt mid thigh long with tan biker boots. "I was having a great dream!" I threw a pillow at her which she easily dodged, as it hit the door behind her.

I stretched and realized my partner wasn't on the otehr side of the bed.

Now me and Vanille have seperate rooms, but Vanille would be so tired from work that she will usually crash on my bed. So I was used to her being there.

"Where's Vanille?" I asked, "and why are you here?"

"She and Serah went shopping together." Lightning explained, not seeming to care at all. "Vanille wanted me to stay so I can tell you when you wake up. Plus, Snow's coming by to fix your hoverbike since you've been complaining about riding with Sazh.

Thank maker. One day I figued out my hoverbike that I share with Vanille was no longer working. Don't know why, maybe it was bad luck, which I believe is. I really was tired of waiting for an hour for Sazh to finally come get me in Brynhildr, while Hope came in early (too early) to pick up Vanille in his own hoverbike.

Speaking of Vanille...

Since when was Serah her bestfriend! I don't mean to sound jealous but come on! They only talked once! And now their going shopping!

What could they possibly be buying?

"Wrench?" Snow's hand appeared around the hoverbike as I handed the said tool into his palm. I continued to drink my juice through a straw.

Is Vanille a shopoholic? We didn't have malls or plazas 1000 years ago. I hope Serah isn't a shopholic. How long have they been gone?

"Screwdriver."

I handed it to him.

I wonder if their shopping for clothes. I hope not. Clothes take too long, trying on outfit after outfit then coming out with like one pair of pants.

"Cheeseburger."

I shoved the damn thing in his mouth.

"GA-ff!" Snow even fell out of his seat in the hoverbike. When he managed to swallow the whole thing (Damn, he is a monster), I could have sworn I heard him mumble "bitch".

"Fang, what's wrong with you?" Lightning asked as she came back from the kitchen.

"Nothing." I said as cooly as I could. I wasn't doing anything different. I was always the jerk in the group. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You've been sucking on the straw for ten minutes." Snow pointed out.

I took another inhale and realized that the glass was sucked clean of my juice. I released it from my mouth and set it on the ground.

"We're back!" Vanille's chipper voice laughed as Snow's motorcycle (which Vanille and Serah were driving) landed onto the parkway. **(AN: I don't know where you would park a hoverbike)**

Vanille took half of the bags that were practically suffocating the younger Farron girl and skipped towards us.

Vanille's so adorable!

And now that she's back I'll have her to myself. Just got to wait for Snow to finish up the bike.

"What'd you guys get?" Snow asked, wiping his hands with a rag.

"Stuff for the house." Serah said as she set the bags next to my hoverbike so they'll remember to pick it up later. "Sis, I got you something for your house."

The younger girl reached into a crimson shopping bag and pulled out a painting of a rose. "Thought it will make your apartment look a bit more colorful."

Lightning just stared at the painting like it was a rock, then mumbled her thanks. Serah went to a red violet bag and pulled out a bathset. "This is for you and Vanille." She handed the decorative bag to me.

"Thanks, girlie." I said taking the items into my apartment and up to my room. By the time I was heading down the stairs I heard the familiar screech of tires made by a certain dark skinned man we all knew too well.

Why is he here?

When I came back out I saw Sazh come out of his car with his son-

He brought his son with him! What is this a party? I mean is it even legal to let a kid that young ride in that vehicle!

"Sup people!" Sazh greeted warm heartedly, Snow and him sharing a bro hug and recieving hugs from Serah and Vanille.

The redhead then lowered her eyes to the younger Katztroy.

"Hi, Dajh!" Vanille cooed as she gave him a big hug. "How are you today?"

"Fine." he asnwered shyly.

Why did Vanille have a weakness against cute little anythings?

"So what brings you here?" I asked, trying to sound like my normal cocky self and suceeding.

"Thought I could help with your bike." he answered heading toward the work area.

I frowned.

Six months are way too long!

How long is this kid going to play with them?

Dajh was running around the front yard with Serah and Vanille for like two hours. It was already twelve.

I noticed Vanille suddenly run toward where I was.

"Fang," she said breathlessly.

Keep your thoughts under control, Fang.

"I'm heading to the bathroom. Can you play with Dajh until I get back?" And she was already on her way upstairs.

I narrowed my eyes at the two people who already caused my day to go downhill. That was until and idea came to me.

"Hey, kid," I caled out to Dajh, "you want to play a new game?"

"What's it called?" he asked.

"It's called haste!" and I casted the haste on him and he was jumping and running around like a flash of light. After a good thirty seconds of exhausting himself, I dismissed the spell and Dajh collapsed falling asleep.

Vanille then approached the two. "Wow," she picked Dajh up, "looks like it's naptime, I'll put him in my room."

Haha, Fang 2, everyone else 0! Got rid of all the kids-

A trees bristled and swayed as another hoverbike descended onto the driveway.

No...

"Hi, guys!" Hope greeted parking and exiting his vehicle.

"Hope," I turned to face him, "not that your _entirely _not welcome here, but what are you doing here?"

"Light called saying she wanted me to pick up some things to make lunch." He explained, holding a grocery bag. "Is she inside?"

"In the kitchen." I gave a defeated sigh before pointing behind her where Hope scampered off to.

After eating the lunch that Lightning and Hope prepared, I felt like I was making 0 progress.

That was when I noticed Vanille heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked the younger pulsian, her face tinted pink and she shyly swayed back in forth almost like a guilty child caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing would do.

"Getting some candy." She mumbled, which Fang couldn't help but giggle.

She is so adorable I just want to-

"Come on, Vanille." Hope grabbed onto Vanille's arm leading her outside.

Hope's coming with her? I thought he was Lightning's little bitch!

It was four in the afternoon at this point and I was only able to exchange two words to my long term lover.

"Oh, maker, why is the world so against us being together!" I cried out to Maker knows where.

"I don't have anything against you and Vanille." I was surprised to hear Sazh coming into my room, and frustratedly threw a pillow at him which landed squarely in his face.

"Oomf!" He groaned.

"Why are you eavsdropping on me, old man? I came here to be alone." I laid back on my bed.

"Well," Sazh cautiously sat on the edge of the bed, and when I didn't react he got more comfortable, "your usually wrecking havoc with the others and you haven't even cracked a joke. I knew something was up, and well, apparently it's about Vanille."

I pursed her lips, considering whether to tell Sazh or not. Whenever I have a problem I usually go to Vanille. Of course I can't talk to Vanille about something about her.

"Okay," I sat back up crossing my legs getting ready to spill my guts to the dark skinned man in front of me. "See, you know how me and Vanille are-"

"Together?"

"Right, so naturally we've had-"

"Sex?"

"Uh huh. But I haven't been getting any of that in six months. So today I kinda wanted to spend the day with Vanille doing things that we used to and maybe have some of that afterwards. But I can barely even talk to her and it made me realize how much I miss just hanging out with Vanille in general."

"I see,"

"But so far she's been going on a shopping sprees with Serah "MarySue" Farron which they didn't even bother inviting me to come with them. Eighter though I'd rather chew broken glass then going to a mall. And when they got back you came along and your son was playing with her for hours- uh,no offense I love the kid and all-"

"I get where your coming from, continue."

"And then once I finally casted a haste spell on Dajh-"

"You what! Okay, we'll talk about that later, just finish your story."

"Hope then suddenly decides to come over and steals Vanille away from me. Honestly what a hoar!"

"I don't really think that makes Vanille a hoar?" Sazh tried to calm me down since I was now yelling.

"No not Vanille, Hope's the hoar. He already has Lightning, Vanille's mine!"

Sazh chuckled a bit at my outburst. "Have you actually thought that maybe your not the only one who misses her?"

ZOOOM

Everyone cheered as Snow connected the last wires and finally finished my hoverbike. It was six thirty in the evening now.

The whole day gone.

"Great job sweetie!" Serah complimented as she gave him a hug and a kiss. Sazh cleared his throat. "and Sazh," she added giving him a hug as well.

"Go dad!" Dajh cheered as Sazh picked his son up and propped him around his shoulders. The younger Katztroy yawned and stretched.

"Still tired, little boy?" Sazh grinned when Dajh shook his head, but continued to rub his eyes. "Me and little man are gonna head home. I'll see you all tommorrow. Fang," he gave me a knowing look and helped Dajh into his seat and got into his car.

Hope took his phone out after it went off, "It's my dad, I'm gonna get going to." the silverhaired teen waved to us all and headed toward his own hoverbike.

After the Katztroys and Hope left, Lightning decided to take her leave, only giving a curt nod and a see you tommorow to Serah.

So then it was just me, Vanille, Serah, and Snow. The younger Farron checked the time. "Maybe we should be going too?" She told Snow.

I felt a little bit of happiness swell within my chest. It was a lot earliar then I expected so maybe Vanille isn't too tired for us to do something together.

"Hold on," Snow stretched, popping a few back bones into place. "I haven't had a break since early this morning. I'll just lie down on the couch real quick."

Of course, I did felt a strong distaste when the big burly man announced that, knowing he will fall asleep on that said couch. But I finally noticed Vanille's face look crestfallen.

She wanted them to leave too.

So of course, for Vanille's sake we _had_ to get them out the house.

"Snow, can I talk to you for a second?" Eighter though I asked politely, I dragged the retarded oaf aside.

"What?" He asked, not smart enough to realize they were in the way of me and Vanille.

"You know, I talked to Serah today." I began, starting a game with the idiot.

"You did?" Snow asked unaware of where I was going with this.

"Uh huh, your in trouble mister..."

"In trouble?"

"When was the last time you and Serah had some...'fun'?"

Snow on reflex checked his surroundings, forgetting that Lightning had left a while back. "Um, like three weeks?"

Lucky bastard. "Three weeks? That's a long time. That was why Serah was reconsidering the wedding..."

"What!"

I shushed him, not wanting Serah or Vanille to hear us. But they were already having a conversation on their own. "Yeah, you should do something about it Villiers, but don't tell her I told you!"

I strutted away feeling like I've finally accomplished something.

It didn't take long at all. As soon as I set foot into my room I heard the Shivas pur as Snow took off with his fiance'.

And as if that wasn't a beautiful enough sound, Vanille footstpes were running up the stairs to where I was.

"Fang!" Vanille grinned. "Snow and Serah looked awfully happy. I think their planning on doing the naughty, good thing Lightning wasn't here."

The love of my life stood on her tip toes as she watched the couple sped off.

As she watched them, I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled my face against her neck.

"F-Fang..." She gasped when I started to trail kisses along her collarbone.

"I missed you Vanille." I admited, feeling my heart hammer against my chest.

"...I-I missed you too Fang." We stood still for what felt like a beautiful hour, but was only a minute.

"Hey," I whispered, "do you want to try the bathset Serah bought us?"

Vanille began to giggle, not being able to contain her desires as much as I, and we both ran to the bathroom.

**AN: yeah, not the best but I'm pretty proud on how it went.**

**Funny thing is I usually don't like yuri, I prefer yaoi. But I've been writing yuri fanfics. O_0**

**Review!**


End file.
